Eternal White Flame
by LaPucelle08
Summary: Another Book. Different Story. Yui Hongo found herself in an unfamiliar world and to get back home, she needs to fulfill a role. But that was proven difficult especially with the four gorgeous beast Gods as her company this time. Too much awkward moments and sexual tension, ugh. (Seiryuu x Yui x Suzaku) (Yui-centric) (Onesided ? guys x Yui)
1. I - Surprise Surprise

**Eternal White Flame**

 **(A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfiction)**

 _A/N: Good day to y'all, it's been awhile but I never really disappeared; I happened to watch Magic Knight Rayearth recently and seeing the episode of Selece two things came to mind: 1) Selece reminded me of Seiryu 2) What if Yui becomes a magic knight? - it totally fits if she'll be but I think our dragon God will be jealous if Selece will come anywhere near his priestess xD Anyway, with that inspiration I decided to slowly put it to life so here it is! A shoutout again to my fave_ _ **slavedriver2008**_ _who is surely doing her best to give us updates with her stories, we'll just be surprised xD and to y'all who continue to love and support our beloved miko, cheers!_

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Fushigi Yuugi NOT.**

 **Chapter 1 - Surprise surprise**

 _'I need a Champion…'_

 _'Someone with a big heart, hard like a steel to withstand any form of enemies, yet soft and warm…that knows what love really means…'_

 _'The Champion cannot be anyone…'_

 _'It is not measure by the means of physical looks or stamp of power inside the person…'_

 _'It will feel right…'_

 _'My Champion will stand before me…'_

 _'And I know it's going to be you…'_

Light blue eyes slowly opened and in an instant she was greeted by the warm rays of sunlight that passed through the part of the glass window uncovered by the curtain of her room. Yui Hongo got up in a sitting position and pulled the pale blue curtain further to cover that portion of the window then she swung her legs to the side as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh my I feel good." She could not help but voice out, after all she had a good full 8 hours sleep last night which she normally does not do with the load of school works that she has. After staring at the opposite wall for a few minutes, Yui finally rose up from her bed and stretched her stiff arms, the oversized daffodils printed shirt she wore hiking up a bit in the process.

The blonde reached out for her white towel hanging on the wall and she was about to go for the bathroom when her eyes caught the picture frame on the small table drawer near her study desk and shelves, she walked towards the drawer and picked up the frame, a small smile forming on her lips. It was a picture of her, Miaka and Taka taken many months ago, a mini celebration they had in an amusement park and it was fun. Seeing Taka made her automatically remember a particular memory she didn't normally dwell in everyday. It couldn't be help knowing he's the former Celestial Warrior inside _that_ book, Tamahome and the strong power of love he and Miaka had for each other made it miraculously possible for him to be here permanently.

Yui no longer felt anything romantic for him but sometimes, envy popped its ugly head and she found it hard to kick it back down. Letting out a heavy sigh, she shook her head and went to the bathroom; year already passed since their adventures inside the book of the Four Gods, yet the amount of normalcy and daily happenings in her life is still not enough to make her completely move on from it.

What if Nakago was not power hungry and crazy the way he was, would there be a chance for them to live together like Miaka and Taka? The former dragon priestess could not help but thought of that while taking off her shirt and black short shorts and put it in the dirty clothes hamper. Or maybe she should have just went with Suboshi then? She realized her Celestial Warriors weren't just as good and heavenly as Miaka's.

 _I shouldn't be having these kind of thoughts now, get a grip Yui, that was last year, get your mind out of the gutter!_ She reprimanded herself internally, stepping in the shower area she turned it on and welcomed the cold drops of water from above hoping it will rid of the negative thoughts she was having now.

After the bath, Yui stepped out of the bathroom feeling fresh and sparkly, she was able to bury all nasty past thoughts aside and while humming a random tune she started fixing herself, putting on a dark black tank top and high waist dark blue denim shorts and a denim blue long sleeves polo to complete the overall look. When she was done with the clothing, she stood in front of the tall mirror and began brushing her blonde locks that now reached past her shoulders, as she did so, her right ear came to view where a small blue earring was.

The blue earring that she have gotten from her beloved shogun.

Her train of thoughts was halted upon the loud ringtone she specifically assigned for her best friend's contact number. Placing the comb down, she took her phone from the desk and pressed the green button.

"Good Morning, Miaka, I am about to finish, I will be there in 20 or 30 minutes max." It was her best friend's birthday and Miaka planned a party that freaking morning for them in the cafe where Taka takes a part time job, the manager knew Taka for awhile now since he applied right after the first semester of college began and he let the couple had their celebration set up on the second floor of the cafe.

"YUI-CHAN!" came the loud, amplifier-like voice of her best friend, "I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU! YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME! GET YOUR BUTT HERE ASAP!" And the call ended.

Yui stared at the device on her hand for a minute, comprehending just what in Seiryu happened and Miaka was freaking out like that. She knew how wild and hyper Miaka could get but the tone in her voice earlier was different.

She took her dark blue combat boots out and wore it while thinking about the quick call…hmmm, what if something really happened? Only one way for her to find out?

Get her ass there quickly.

 **XXX**

Something really happened.

Like to the point of being _literal_.

And this was not an episode that normally happens in her life.

Scratch that, there's NOTHING normal about it at all.

"Oh my God."

In a span of 15 minutes, she arrived in the cafe and quickly entered inside, giving the Manager a hasty greeting then ascended the flight of stair that led to the second floor of the cafe and THERE, in the midst all the decorations, food and low volume music playing, there huddled a bit in the middle of the floor was a tall handsome guy with flaming red hair styled up.

His red eyes met her blue ones in an instant and Yui felt like being splashed a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Which one do you pertain to?" The redhead asked, obviously amused with her shocked reaction. "I mean there's four of us here so I am uncertain which God you are talking about your statement earlier."

After he said that, a tall figure came closer to the redhead; Yui was so concentrated in him that the entire surrounding went blurry and missed the other figures inside.

"If it isn't _my_ priestess…" A deep, sultry and masculine voice. "You look different now from the last time I saw you."

Yui averted her gaze to the one now standing beside the redhead, the wave of electric shock inside her doubled and aside from an ice cold water being splashed on her, she also felt lightning hit her metaphorically. No way…This can't be…

Long ocean blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, tall and gorgeous built…this man is…WAIT, stop, did she just thought of the dragon God as GORGEOUS?!

"Y…you…N..no..." The blonde shook her head while her voice quivered, she slowly took steps back, unable to acknowledge the reality before her.

"Yui-chan you are here! Yay!" Miaka Yuuki finally showed up, coming from the stairs below, wearing a pastel pink dress that reaches her mid thighs with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. She jumped in excitement and pulled her still-shock best friend in a tight hug. "I wanted to tell you on the phone that Suzaku and his brothers are here but I wanted to surprise you!"

Surprise is totally an understatement.

Yui turned to the brunette with a confused look on her face, "Miaka, what are they doing here?!" She pointed a shaky finger on the two tall guys. "How is this possible?!"

Miaka smiled sheepishly, scratching her right temple, "Well Yui-chan, actually we also don't know." Yui internally facepalmed. "They just showed up in Taka and I's apartment this early morning, looking good and casual, they brought presents so I could not really send them away. And I know we have a past with them but let's just put that behind and enjoy this day please?"

Taka also came, carrying a handful of paper bags and placed it down on a vacant table nearby, "Sorry for the weird surprise, Yui but we were in shock too this morning, but since the rest of the gang are also coming I guess it's not entirely impossible for them to be here too."

"What gang are you talking about, Taka?" Just how many series of strange things are going to happen in this day?

"Our friends inside the book, the rest of the celestial warriors." Taka blinked. "They want to celebrate Miaka's birthday too, they are already on their way."

"It seems that you are not happy seeing us here, my priestess." Seiryu spoke in that deep voice of his with a mixture of amusement.

"The name is Yui and I am no longer YOUR priestess, stop calling me that!" Yui exclaimed out loud, pouting and seething in annoyance; she doesn't normally explode out of impulse but the entire situation was irrational itself.

"We do not intend to cause you any heart attack," spoke the one sitting on the back, drinking from a coffee mug-this one has long hair too but in deep velvet black and tied in a pony tail and his eyes are of the same shade. He looks handsome in a mature way. "I hope you will not mind at all, we really only want to spend some time with you and we thought this is the perfect opportunity to do so."

"Even Gods like us need breaks from our godly works, honestly speaking it also gets boring you know." says the one with silver white hair and pleasing amber eyes.

Yui was never properly introduced to the other Gods but with them up close, she realized how freaking handsome they all look! Yes even her god was really good but of course she would not say that out loud, never, nu-uh.

"I am sorry for my outburst," She sighed heavily, "I was really just taken aback is all, but this is Miaka's birthday party so yeah…we all have our rights to have fun and enjoy it." She's gonna have fun with otherworldly people, yes, that's so normal. But her best friend was right, whatever happened to them in the book is long done, and it did not necessarily mean as well that Seiryu is evil or something.

Maybe it's time for her to move on from that particular memory.

"I really look forward in having fun and get to know you more, Yui." Seiryu smiled that reached his ears, yet there's a mischief underneath.

But it was enough to send a pink blush on her cheeks, damn this creature for looking so undeniably attractive.

"Whatever."

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

 _Just a curious and quick question from yours truly, would you wanna have Yui end up with Seiryu only or Suzaku? Or make them share? XD How about Byakko and Genbu? Will it be a good idea to make them fall for our Miko as well?! XD See you on the next episode!_


	2. II - Sudden Turn

**Disclaimer: I own Fushigi Yuugi NOT.**

 **Chapter 2 - Sudden Turn**

True to their words, the Suzaku Celestial Warriors did arrive in the cafe and Yui was overwhelmed by their appearances; seeing them-especially the handsome Emperor, Hotohori-in casual modern clothing like theirs was an unusual but not unwelcome sight to her. They looked so comfortable, light and expressive compare to how they were in the back during those days their opposing forces tried ripping each other's heads off.

And as the blonde watched Tasuki interact happily with Miaka-it was still obvious that he is attracted to her-Yui was unable to suppress the uneasy and sad feeling rising inside her. Sighs, she could not exactly picture out such things happening between her and the Seiryu Seven, in fact, she didn't think they were really into her with the sole exception of Suboshi.

If she would be given another chance, how she wanted to get to know her warriors more without any bloodshed and have fun with them, and be friends with them too.

"Why the sad face?"

The question pulled her out of the sentimental train she was riding in her head, tearing her gaze away from Miaka, she look up at the beautiful amber eyes of the silver haired God.

"Oh, uh…" What was his name again?

The silver haired deity chuckled lightly, "I am Byakko if you are unsure, I rule the West and my form is that of a huge white tiger."

"Thank you for letting me know" Yui felt her face warmed up in embarrassment at not being fully aware of his identity.

"I understand if you do not really know who I am, after all, you belonged to my brother, Seiryu" Byakko responded casually, leaning against the wall with a glass of soda in hand. "I like this occasion, everyone is having fun"

She wanted to tell him that she no longer belongs to Seiryu but Yui decided not to voice it out anymore and just agreed with his second statement, "I agree, they look so different and relaxed" The whole second floor was lit up with decorations and the playlist Miaka arranged was playing in a moderate volume on the pair of speakers nearby. There were lots of foods, laughter and conversation.

"But why do you look sad then?" Byakko returned his gaze on her, taking a sip from the glass. "Everyone looks happy and yet you are solemn, Yui-san"

Yui lowered her gaze, focusing on the long sleeves button up white polo that he was wearing instead. "What are you talking about? Of course I am happy, it's my best friend's birthday!" She feigned a cheery smile, in hope that it will mask what she really feels from within.

The silver haired deity stared, "Are you certain of what you say?" Without a word, his fingers touched her chin and lifted her face up to make her look up at him. "Because your eyes are showing the opposite"

Yui got startled but did not show it visibly, at this situation the last thing she wanted to happen is to get unwanted attention just 'cause she was being irrationally lonely and deep inside envious _again_ of her best friend's bond with the Suzaku Seven.

"I assure you that I am okay, Byakko-san" She pulled away from him and took steps backwards, "I do not know what you are talking about," She gave him a small smile before walking away to another table where Nuriko and Hotohori was.

 **XXX**

"If stares could kill, our brother would be a mess on the floor right now, Seiryuu"

Despite the amused voice from his left, Seiryuu remained unmoving and unfazed in the table where he and Suzaku sat, plates with half eaten food still on their table but he was just too delved in what he was seeing that he almost forgot to finish what's left on it.

"Remember what Genbu-niisan said, we should behave while we are here" Suzaku added, amusement evident in his tone as he went on with eating his meal.

When Yui left Byakko to join the others in their conversation, Seiryuu finally turned away from the sight and spoke to his flame haired brother, "I am being behave, you do not need to rub it on my face, brother. I do not intend in doing anything unlikely"

Suzaku raised a brow, "Oh really? Why is it that I'm unconvinced?"

"Because you are thinking of many nonsense things right now"

"Even if it's obvious how much you wanted to pull your miko close to you?"

Seiryuu could only scoff and rolled his eyes on his brother, "Do not get me wrong, I did say that I look forward in getting to know her more but it doesn't mean anything deep, she's just plain entertaining"

"You made it sound like she is a mere toy, Seiryuu, that is totally wrong" Suzaku sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

"I am a God, Suzaku, I do not share the sentiments of humans and will never understand how they comprehend things" The blue haired deity retorted, he's now starting to get annoyed with the flow of conversation with his brother. Suzaku made it sound like he's jealous with Byakko earlier wherein fact he was not, never, not at all. No way in Hell. Why would he be? There's nothing really special with his miko except the entertainment she provided him in the book and today; sure, she looks more beautiful now and that he really liked but it was not like it affected him. No. She was not the only female he met in his immortality, there were others and no way really that out of thousands, it would be her to have such a lasting impact on him. The God of Wars to be precise.

"We are Gods but even perfection is nonexistent in us," Suzaku answered back, still calm and unaffected. "We would not go here in the first place if we are perfect, brother, if we are then it means we should already have everything we need but unfortunately no"

Seiryuu did not say anything more, he began eating in silence as he subtly watched the blonde girl talk to the others; why did they come here again? He did not plant the seed of idea in Genbu, it was Suzaku who initiated the call after knowing that his priestess is going to celebrate along with the other warriors and the other two went with it because they wanted to do something new aside from their everyday Godly tasks.

But maybe coming with them is a bad idea, he should just stay at home in their palace that way he would never chance to see his miko again and saw the beautiful change she became.

"I am going out for a bit" Seiryuu rose up from his seat without waiting for Suzaku and not bothering to listen to whatever the hell he will say, he went out of the cafe.

"Why did Seiryuu left?" Yui came, holding a plate with a slice of cake and glass of juice on both hands.

Suzaku glanced at her and saw the sad look that sketched on her pretty face but she was quick to school her features, "Do not mind him, Yui, he's always like that, grumpy and all, he will come back later"

"Well I was planning to give him the cake, Miaka and the others started taking their portion" She looks down at the double chocolate fudge slice of cake on the plate, unsure of what she'd do.

Suzaku smiled, "Let us eat it then so it'd not go to waste, okay?" He gently pulled her closer and made her sit on the chair that Seiryu vacated.

"Alright, it's big enough for two anyway" The blonde placed the plate down before them. "How are you guys feeling so far?"

"Good" Suzaku took a portion with his fork and put it in his mouth, "Wow this is delicious"

A smile lit Yui's face, "I am glad you like it, I bought the cake, Miaka likes sweet"

"And you look more beautiful with a smile on, Yui" Suzaku reached out, a thumb touching the side of her lips as he wiped a remnant of the chocolate and licked it off his thumb with a mischievous smile.

"That does not have anything to do with the cake and you could have said I have a chocolate on my face you know!" Her cheeks reddened at the gesture.

The mischief on the red haired deity was still obvious, "No, at least it gave me the opportunity to rid it for you, right?"

"But that's not an appropriate way of removing it" Yui murmured while looking down, she continued eating her part in the cake without looking up at Suzaku; at the back of her mind she concluded how much of a playful guy this God could be, not to mention…flirty. She wondered if it comes with being the God of Love.

"Well, aren't you two getting comfy there, hm?!" Suddenly, the birthday girl popped out of nowhere and teased her best friend, "You hooking up with Suzaku now, Yui-chan?! I don't really mind though-"

"What the hell are you saying?! I am not doing anything! We are just eating!" The blush on Yui's face went 1,000 times redder as she covered Miaka's mouth to prevent her from saying anything more weirder that could give out insane ideas to the handsome god with them and his brothers and the others in the room. Ugh. What a crazy birthday bash.

Miaka took off Yui's hand from her mouth, still grinning like a madwoman. "Ne, Suzaku, my best friend is still single until now if you want to get to know her better that will be cool and you guys plan in staying here right?"

Yui was not sure what she wants to do first-jump from second floor to first floor of the cafe or throw Miaka out of the window because of her loud mouth, now she could not look at Suzaku straight in the eyes anymore.

"Now that you mention it, little one, we actually plan in staying for awhile" It was the eldest of the brothers who answered, standing beside Byakko in the opposite side. "Our Mother allowed us to stay for a month as a vacation also because of the bond you have with your warriors, they are now granted permission to come here anytime they want"

Tasuki was first to react at what Genbu stated, "HOLY HELL ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SO WE ARE NOT JUST GOING TO BE HERE FOR TODAY?"

Suzaku shook his head and smiled, "Just like what Nii-san said, you all have freedom to go where you want to go; if you want to settle down here for good then it's your choice we will not stop you."

"That's a great idea," Hotohori smiled, "I will bring Houki and Boshin here, they will surely enjoy it here"

Chichiri nodded in agreement, "I second the motion, I'd want to try a new life without being a celestial warrior or any war on my back. Are you okay with this set up, Tamahome?" He turned to their friend who was standing near the cake holding a knife.

"Yes of course! I am glad to have you all here if you will choose to!" Taka said.

"Yay! I am so happy to hear that! Thank you!" Miaka hugged the black haired deity out of excitement and Genbu laughed a bit at her reaction.

Meanwhile amidst the chattering and laughters, Yui stood dumbstruck at what she heard from the Gods. They will stay there for 1 month, and the others will have an option to stay permanently if they want to.

"Wow" Was the only thing that she was able to say after processing everything in her mind.

Suzaku stood up and walked closer to the blonde girl, "Do not worry, it's not so bad to have us around here, Yui" He whispered in her ear.

 **XXX**

Miaka's birthday celebration was a success, the bubbly brunette couldn't have been more happy with how it turned out not to mention the number of presents she got from her friends are fully appreciated. But what she loved the most was that they could all stay there now, no boundaries between two worlds. No barrier to prevent them from being away from each other.

"Did you enjoy, Yui-chan?" Miaka asked while she holds onto Yui's arm as they walked side by side, it was already late afternoon when the party ended, Taka was still in the cafe with the rest of Suzaku Seven, Miaka will just go back there to meet him after walking her friend home.

Yui smiled genuinely, "Of course, Miaka and long as you are happy with it then so am I! It's good that the others could stay here, they should start looking for a job or apartment for them to settle in to"

"I know right! I am quite excited about it! Tasuki said he plans in buying an apartment near our place so that way he wouldn't have to be so far away from me, isn't he sweet?!"

The blonde wondered if Miaka was still too clueless not to notice that the fire fan wielder still has an obvious attraction towards her, "Right, that's good"

"Seiryuu went out though, sad that he did not get to be in the group picture" Miaka pouted, "Did you know where he go?"

"No, I don't" Yui's face turned solemn at the mention of the blue haired God, "It's his loss for not being present, don't mind him" And Seiryuu hasn't come back yet which she found odd, although a part of her concluded that he probably went back in the book already because of boredom. Maybe mingling with them humans wasn't really his thing.

Suddenly, she accidentally bumped her shoulder with someone and it was hard that she instantly lose her balance; Yui thought she'll literally fall flat on the ground but a strong pair of arms caught her and Miaka had her hold tightened around her arm.

"I am sorry, it's my fault, are you alright?" A smooth and soothing masculine voice, it felt like rain and water, strange metaphor but that was the only thing she could describe how it sounded to her.

Yui looks up at the face of the stranger and found herself looking at a pair of dark indigo eyes on a handsome and serene face. He was wearing glasses but it did not make him look dork, he looks smart and good. His hair reaches around his neck in shade of grayish white.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's okay really" She straightened herself after realizing she's been staring at him like hell. Wow, just how many more gorgeous will she meet? Is this her biological clock ticking? But she's too young, she hasn't reached the end of the calendar yet! Yui mentally kicked all weird voices in her head and bowed her head curtly, "Do not worry I am perfectly fine, it was my fault too, I wasn't paying attention"

The white haired stranger smiled politely, "Good to know that you are okay, although I think I've seen you at school some time, you're quite familiar"

"Oh! Do you attend Tokyo University?!" Miaka asked out loud, looking at him with wide brown eyes.

He nodded, "That's right, currently I'm in my junior year and taking Literature course but I am also a member of the Music Club"

"We also go to Tokyo U, I'm Miaka!" The brunette shot out her hand.

"I am Sasame, hajinemashite" Sasame took her hand and shook it lightly.

Yui also did the same thing, "I am Yui, and I am really sorry about earlier, Sasame-san"

"What a lovely name, Yui and please do not think much about it" Sasame also took her hand and shook it but did not let go yet, "If it weren't for that, we wouldn't have a chance to know each other"

The blonde noticed how Sasame held her hand and it made her feel uncomfortable, "Well nice meeting you" She was first to pull her hand away, "We must be going, see you around, Sasame-san"

"Bye! Take care!" Miaka waved at him before they both turned the corner.

Sasame stood still as he watched the girls walked away but his eyes are really just focused in one.

A mysterious smile curved his lips. "Yui Hongou"

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and an FYI that I do not own Sasame (and the following characters who will appear in the future chapters) he rightfully belongs to the Universe where he came from which is PRETEAR. He is the handsome Knight of Sound there, I like him a looot so I decided to borrow him for this story. More will come! And please expect that when I say more, as in more good looking characters for y'all to feast your eyes on! XD More support to our beloved Miko._


	3. III - Closer

**Disclaimer: I OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI NOT.**

 **Chapter 3 - Closer**

 _'Is this real? Is it pretend?' - Alice by Avril Lavigne_

Miaka is Yui's best friend for life, that she's sure of.

Albeit the real-deal and insane struggles they found themselves in the book, it proved just how strong their bond was-the brunette first wishing for Yui's retrieval after she got devoured by the dragon and the warmth of their friendship did not entirely change. Of course, being her best friend, Miaka knew almost everything in her life because you know…unspoken best friend rules-Yui could not tell how it became a rule to begin with-no keeping of secrets from one another.

However, there's one thing that the blonde could not bring herself to tell Miaka since before they found the book and she got involved with Taka.

Pure white, changing into a shades darker that made it looks silver and gray but the brightness remains.. It surrounds her in a circular form-a holy, righteous white fire that seemed to incinerate any sinners an instant it was touched.

 _'My Champion…'_

 _'You are my Champion…'_

 _'You belong to me, the time will come that you will see me…'_

 _'Come here now'_

 _'It's almost time'_

Yui woke up in the middle of the night, eyes stinging a bit from the abrupt and unwanted wake-glancing at the clock on her wall, it was half past midnight which made a frown formed on her face. It's too early for her to wake up and she knew she would have a hard time going back to sleep again now that her nervous system is up and running.

"...Damn it" She stretched her stiff arms and took the blanket off her legs.

Because of that dream again.

She never had it when she was inside the book but afterwards it made a grand return when she became a normal school girl again. Had been almost the same dream for the past years since she entered high school; as she scratched her legs through the light blue pajama she's wearing she wondered why the damn dream never left her.

"Why?" A heavy, defeated sigh escaped her lips; she wanted to know why it would not stop and why some weird creeping voice keeps on calling her a Champion of whatever. Yui attempted getting up to go in the kitchen for something to eat but found her legs wobbly and she fell back on the bed, lied flat on her back.

That day was hella tiring, she went home late actually because when the party was over, Miaka still insisted in hanging out without the presence of the boys which they did in the apartment she shared with Taka. They talk for long hours until it was already past 8 that Yui decided to leave, feeling her energy drained from the occasion and a certain blue-haired deity.

Maybe it's time to talk to someone about this issue? She never really thought about opening it to someone in fear that they'd think her crazy. Not even her mom.

The sudden vibration and ringing of her phone jolted her out of the thought train she was at, sitting up she took her phone from the bedside drawer-it was an unknown number which made her eyebrows furrowed more.

Who in the world will call her this late night? Except for Miaka of course.

Shrugging, she pressed the green button and answered, "…Hello?"

"Are you alright?"

Her blue eyes almost popped after hearing the deep masculine voice of the annoying deity who decided to disappear on them in the party.

Yui suddenly found it hard to speak, "H-How did you get my number and how did you get a phone?!"

A heavy sigh from the other line, "Our big brother bought us phones earlier before settling in a hotel and I got your number from Miaka since Suzaku already had hers"

"I see" The blonde priestess finally loosened her stiff a bit and leaned back on her pillows, "To answer your question I am doing okay, Seiryu, you don't need to worry about me"

"I am not worried really" His answer kind of made her feel hurt but she suppressed it quickly.

"Then why did you call if you really aren't?"

"We are still connected my priestess and I felt something strange when you were asleep, then I just had this thought that you woke up although I could not get access in your dream for some reason I felt that it was of high importance"

"I am not your priestess anymore, Seiryuu" Yui told him in a cold tone, she did not intend to sound harsh but becoming close to this god is problematic. "And I am really okay, that dream is nothing important, I will go back to sleep now, thanks for calling though" She did not give him a chance to reply anymore and hung up the phone.

 **~XXX~**

Seiryu stared irritatingly at his brand new phone after his priestess hung up on him, who does she thinks she is to do that to him?! Moving away from the glass window he placed the gadget under his pillow, laid back on the spacious bed and closed his eyes; he was rooming with his turtle-niichan who was already asleep soundly on the other bed while Suzaku and Genbu are in a separate room.

Contrary to what he told Yui, he was concerned about her and he could tell that she's hiding something from him. He just could not bring himself to say openly that he was worried because it will feel awkward and totally unlike him.

But that dream…

Their bond made it still possible for him to get bits of what she was seeing or feeling and when that dream occurred there was something out of normal about it and stirred him awake. When he attempted looking into it to see what Yui was dreaming about, he got blocked and felt a burn on his arms.

 _Stop._

Wait, what?

Seiryu opened his eyes but instead of the hotel room, he was in vast darkness surrounded by a candid blazing pale fire that switches shade from white to gray.

"What is this?!" Getting up, the god of War tried using his power however he felt an unseen held him back with such force.

 _Do not think about it, Dragon. I know what you are and you do not belong here._

He is starting to get ticked by this strange happening, "Show yourself to me, coward!" His hands curled into a fist.

 _You are unworthy of seeing me, I only and will only show myself to my Champion._

 _You are not from this world, do not interfere with the Universe or it shall bring you destruction._

"I am a God, _I_ am the one who brings destruction" He retorted with a scoff, if not for the strong bind in his power he'd let this whoever get a taste of excruciating pain.

A burst of mocking laughter filled the air as the white fire surrounding him became more ablaze.

 _Not in this world._

The fire crawled closer to him and wrapped around his being, Seiryu felt pain and a burn that was not only hot but also acid-like; he focused in his energy to exude a barrier and to stop the burning but it was no use.

"Aaarrgghhh!" The blue haired deity fell on his knees, the white fire encasing him now fully.

 _Your arrival is a hindrance and I will not let you get in the way!_

From a distance, he saw a glowing figure approaching closer to him but due to the pain he was in and fire on his face he could see properly who it was. Only the glowing blue floating mid-air before the figure caught his sight and he watched helplessly as it broke into pieces which doubled the pain in him.

When the fire finally disappeared, Seiryu was breathing heavily and although he has no visible wounds, he was overcome by tiredness and the feeling of being burned.

He could not understand a damn thing, why he's being attacked while in this world then some unknown voice asking him to back off.

 _Now your connection with her is no more._

After that statement, it clicked in his mind what the unknown meant.

"Is this related to Yui?!" His voice came out hoarse, surprise written on his face.

 _It matters not, she's not yours anymore. Never was intended._

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 _My apologies it took a while, anyway I hope it's to your liking! More revelations and Seiryu's rivals to Yui will appear XD Y'all have a happy holidays and enjoy your time with your fam, freakies. XOXO_


	4. IV - You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI NOT**

 **Chapter 4 - You Belong With Me**

 _"I believe there is another world waiting for us. A better world and I'll be waiting for you there" - David Mitchell_

Yui did not get any decent sleep after waking up in the wee hours of Saturday night, it was a good thing that she has no classes or anything important that Sunday so she has plenty of time to catch up in her Zs but instead of burying herself in the comfort of her bed, the blonde chose to get up despite feeling groggy and went out after finishing a cup of coffee.

As she walked her way to the bookstore in the corner she received multiple text messages from the bubbly brunette about how she was still thrilled that all their friends in the book are already living with them, Miaka also added that Tasuki literally chose the apartment next door to live in.

"Seriously… is she really that naïve?" She whispered softly, internally shaking her head. Yui did not reply to the messages anymore and just pocketed her phone afterward, she could not find the energy today to laugh, be amused or happy.

The blonde priestess stepped in the bookstore, welcoming the cool wave from the air conditioner, there are not many people around which is good for her, she doesn't like crowds anyway.

"Sasame-san?" Mild surprise registered in her face upon seeing the tall pale-haired guy standing near the shelves of 'Psychology Books' area of the store, he was looking at the back of a plastic-covered book.

Sasame's face instantly lit up after hearing his name spoken by the blonde, he met her eyes directly as a smile curved upon his lips.

"Ah, Miss Yui, fancy seeing you here" He put the book back to the shelf and walked closer to her.

Yui waved her hand in front of her, "Please there's no need for formality, you may address me by my first name alone, I don't mind"

"Oh?" He raised a brow, the smile was not lost to him. "Very well then and you should do the same with mine, such honorifics feel like putting a distance between us"

Yui wasn't sure if he is being flirty or whatnot but she just brushed his statement off and chuckled lightly. "Anyway, uh… what are you doing here?"

Shrugs, "Looking for something interesting, you?"

The blue eyed female turned her attention to the shelf for a minute and browsed the titles with her fingers. "I am actually looking to buy this book I found online from Sigmund Freud called The Interpretation of Dreams"

Sasame tilted his head as he looks at her with curiosity, "Oh? That's some deep literature, what do you need it for? Homework? Projects?"

Yui shook her head, she pulled a book out of the shelf entitled The Dream and The Underworld by James Hillman. "No, I just need it…for personal concerns" For many years it occurred, she only thought of doing something about it today. Sighs.

"What do you mean?" Sasame pressed on.

"I can't tell, sorry" She smiled apologetically, turning her back on him she was about to move further away to look at the rest of the books when his hand held her wrist lightly.

The gesture made Yui look up at the tall handsome figure, "I know it's wrong for me to stick my nose to your business but even without telling you seemed tense so if you need some help please do not hesitate to tell someone, okay? And if when you are finally comfortable enough to open up to me, I am always here. I want to be friends with you, Yui"

 **XXX**

 _Do not hesitate to tell someone, okay?_

Sasame's last statement continues to ring in Yui's head that late afternoon, she was in the park sitting alone in a white bench across a huge white fountain while observing other people who were present in the said place; since it's a weekend, the number of people chilling and spending time with each other in the public park was larger compared to a Monday. She sent Miaka a message after crossing paths with Sasame that morning, she asked her to meet once the brunette's available.

If I am going to tell someone about this, Miaka should know first… Her parents are not going to be an option because she didn't want them to think she's a loony or still acting like a child with an imaginary peer. As much as she wanted to spill everything to the guy earlier, she thought it would be the right move to tell her best friend first.

The ringing of her phone stopped her train of thoughts and brought her back to the surface. Pulling it out of her skirt pocket she saw that it was Miaka so she pressed the green button and placed the device on her left ear.

"Hello? Miaka? Are you coming soon?"

"Sorry Yui-chan! I can't come today, got something important to do, can you just tell me on the phone?"

Frowns, "Well…it's complicated and I actually want to tell you in person,"

"Try me" There's a loud distracting noises in the background that the blonde could not identify.

"Uh," Yui scratched her left temple, "where do I start? I always have the same dream since I was 8 years old…I know that sounds really insane and I am not trying to copy Alice from that movie we watched before; I did not pay much attention to it until I became older. It seems really weird and it felt real"

There was a minute of silence on the other line, "...What are you talking about, Yui-chan? That's impossible"

"But it was really always the same, there's this white flame that keeps on surrounding me and there's a voice…always calling me, telling me that I am like a something of importance…I don't know…it's hard to explain, that's not the only thing that happened but I could not remember the rest of it anymore"

"Maybe you are just dreaming of Seiryu, Yui-chan, you are still thinking about the events in the book! That's probably it!"

"No, Miaka, this is different and it already started even before-"

"Sorry I really need to go now, Tasuki decided to drop by, he and Taka are going at each other again, oh they never changed!" The excitement was evident in the brunette's voice, "I'll talk to you later, Yui-chan!"

The blonde could only stare at her phone after her friend disconnected the line without even waiting for her to say a word. Tears automatically welled in her eyes and fell down on her cheeks.

She browsed her phonebook and dialed a particular number, honestly, she has no plans on calling him after last night but it was like an impulse and she wants some comfort right now.

"...What is it?" Seiryu's voice came on the other line, he sounded rough, tired and irritated.

Yui tried to ignore this, "Can I see you today? I n-need to talk to someone…"

"About what?"

"I think," Sniffles, "Seiryu, I think someone is coming after me"

Scoffs, "No one will come after you, foolish woman, what are you thinking, no one will be dumb enough to take you away"

"I have a proof, it's confusing but it's been happening-"

"Enough about that, Yui, whatever you are thinking, that's not real, no one will come after you, that will never happen"

 **XXX**

 _No one will come after you because you belong with me, you are only mine, Yui._

The blue haired deity wanted to beat the shit out of himself for being such a screwed up and unable to deliver his message properly, now it looked like he didn't believe her and he's calling her delusional. Nice one, War of God, nice one.

"Damn it!" He harshly put his phone down on his bed beside him; Yui already hung up after his last words, now she'll have a mindset that he dislikes her.

"You look like you're being fried in a hot oil in a sizzling frying pan, brother" Byakko entered the room holding a small white basin with water and towel in it.

Seiryu rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead, "Well brother I do feel like that right now,"

The godly siblings are still staying in the hotel they checked into yesterday night after seeing their warfreak brother burning like Hell in his bed; it was the first time in his godly life that he experienced such sickness, his entire body was clammy, heavy and hot. His head was also aching and swirling so he was having a hard time getting up without any assistance from his brothers.

"But seriously, this is not a typical fever that mortals experience," The silver haired god placed the basin on top of the drawer, he took out the wet towel squeezed it and placed it on Seiryu's forehead. "It's probably witchcraft,"

Seiryu shook his head, "No it's not" He closed his eyes trying to ease the pain of vertigo, "Not a witchcraft, Byakko, far from that" Sighs, "Nevermind me, can anyone of you check on Yui, please?"

"I can ask Suzaku to go-"

"Except that bird"

"Why not him? There's no difference-"

"He might start flirting with Yui and even if their contract with us is over, that headstrong woman is still my belonging"

A smirk appeared on Byakko's handsome face, "Oh wow, possessive much, brother?"

 **XXX**

No one cares about her.

Unfortunately, Yui came up with that childish conclusion as she cried silent tears alone in the park full of people but she was too hurt and bothered with her own issue that she didn't care anymore if someone sees her. Good God, they were just having fun yesterday and now it led to this, maybe she should have not brought up her godforsaken issue in the first place after all it might possibly be nothing. It's just her imagination. Something that she created in her subconscious as a means of coping up with all the bad things she did in the book.

Because no matter what she told herself many times, the sense of insecurity and envy still floats in her heart; between her and Miaka, she will always come second.

"I hate you…damn you, Seiryu…" She covered her face with hands as her tears went on.

Despite how brash and unpredictable her deity acted, she had little hope inside her that at least maybe he will be her rock. That he will be by her side, just like how Taka and the rest of Suzaku Seven are towards Miaka. But that was obviously wishful thinking only.

"They don't deserve your tears, beautiful" An unfamiliar, smooth masculine voice put a halt in her crying.

Yui stopped and slowly looks up at the tall figure looming over her, blue eyes widened in surprise seeing such strange but good-looking person standing close in front of her. He has snow white hair that reaches his waist and pale icy blue eyes and clad in a long white suit with a huge dark blue/indigo gem in the middle of his chest.

He looks different.

"Who are you?" Yui was breathless, this stranger's presence was strong that it washed over her like fresh rainwater.

A smile formed on his lips, "I am Yue Shiro"

"Yue?" The name doesn't ring any bell to her.

"I've waited for so long…my chosen one"

Before Yui could react or question his words, her entire vision turned black, the last thing she recalled as she went down under was the spread of blazing white fire around and encased her in its warmth.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 _Hi beautiful people, apologies for taking awhile to update, my heart still belongs to my favorite Miko but I just had a lot of things going on since last year; I know that's a lame excuse, I seriously need to work on my time management skills. I've been taking writing workshops outside Fanfiction as I really want to become a better writer and get my stories honed. Such a tough industry because of many competitions and other factors but I am willng to take all the bullet because I love writing. Anyway enough about me, THE CHARACTER WHO APPEARED BEFORE YUI IS YUE FROM CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, CHECK HIM OUT HE LOOKS REALLY HANDSOME! XD I did borrow a handful of bishies from another universe to make this story come true. I hope you all don't mind that. Thank you for your patience and for reading. See you on the next chappie!_


	5. V - The Disappearance

_A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile and I am sorry for eons of not updating, but I am still here and I ain't leaving anytime soon. Thank you for taking your time in reading my story albeit some errors, I really appreciate it and honestly, you all make me feel happy knowing that you guys are enjoying it. Anyway enough drama lol. Just a random thought, ain't the Beast Gods all hot and gorgeous? XD_

 **Disclaimer: I own Fushigi Yuugi not.**

 **Chapter 5 – The Disappearance**

 _"I believe it's meant to be, darling" – Eternal Flame_

Mrs. Hongou was in the middle of general house cleaning when she stumbled upon an object inside her daughter's room. She was arranging the books in the tall shelf beside Yui's desk when her hand landed on a thick white leather bound book at the very bottom that looks barely noticeable.

Curious, she pulled it out and stared at the front cover—there was no title on it, just an abstract fantasy-related image of a star. Hmmm…she found it somewhat strange because her daughter would usually go for non-fiction literary pieces or anything factual. But being a book lover, it's also possible that Yui did read fiction sometimes.

The older female shook her head, why is she making such a big deal out of it?

Shrugging the thought completely, Mrs. Hongou took the rug she was using and wiped the book off any dusts to make it cleaner then she returned it back to its position at the bottom of the shelf.

"What's taking her long?" She glanced down at her watch, seeing 15 minutes past 6:30 in the evening. Worry started seeping inside slowly, Yui told her earlier that she'll just hang out with Miaka in the park but will be back before 6 since they'll be having dinner outside.

Mrs. Hongou stepped out of the room and closed the door, she went to the living room to check her phone and a deep frown carved on her face seeing no message from the girl. So she browsed for her number and pressed the green button.

"What the…?" After several rings, the line only dropped followed by a continuous beep.

 **~XXX~**

Sasame walks casually, glancing at the colourful displays of the stores and various stalls near the university; people would usually pull up around the renowned university belt of the city around late afternoon till evening, having all kinds of products out in the open that ranges from street foods, accessories, beverages, clothes and more. Many enjoys this kind of set-up especially the teenagers because of its affordable prices.

His lilac eyes sighted a necklace from one of the stalls—its chain was thin and glistened silver under the light and has a circular pendant in the middle a size of a budding flower.

He walked closer to get a better look and instantly, he fell in love with the design—in the middle of the glass-like transparent pendant was an icy image of a white dragon.

"This looks beautiful,"

The sales lady heard his comment, "It is and that is the last one that we have sir, would you like to buy it?"

Of course, he is not going to pass this up. "Yes please, I'll take it" He fished out money and handed it over to the woman.

"For your girlfriend, sir?" The woman asked playfully as she gave him the necklace that is now placed neatly in a velvet white box.

Sasame smiled back, "Yes…" A girl with blonde hair and fearless blue eyes popped in his head.

As he left the street lit with colourful lights, the tall pale haired man accidentally bumped with someone.

"I am so sorry—" Miaka stopped in her tracks, seeing the familiar tall male. "S-Sasame-san!" Her hair was disheveled, eyes were brimming with tears and she looks completely jittery.

Worry crossed his handsome face, "Are you alright, Miaka-san? You look stressed out,"

Before the brunette could reply, a tall male with styled up flaming red hair showed up and took her hand. "My apologies but we need to go now," His red eyes quickly brushed with Sasame's lilac ones.

Miaka was not able to answer anymore as her company dragged her away to the opposite direction. When they are gone, a knowing smug expression carved on Sasame's handsome face.

"Of course they are looking for her, but it's too late for that now" He chuckled lightly.

 **~XXX~**

Angel stared at the sleeping figure in the Queen-sized bed, a serene look on his face whilst observing her. He can't believe it, after many years of waiting she is finally here with them and that is enough to make him feel an extreme level of joy inside. The room she was placed is huge lit in snow-white walls lined with silver, the windows were tall and covered in translucent pale blue curtains. There were vases in the corner filled with anemones, white and blue roses. The room was designed based on the girl's taste and style, plus he made sure it will look regal, glamorous and comforting so literally everything inside even the bathroom are ideal-looking.

And those years that it remained empty, Angel ensured its cleanliness and beauty.

Moving closer, he reached out and caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. "Yui…" Smiles, "You are here..."

"Do not monopolize her, Angel" Yue spoke in a calm and smooth voice as he entered the room.

Angel pulled back and walked meters away from the bed, "I am not, I just can't contain my happiness, brother" His amber eyes reflected delight, "I thought this time will never come, we waited for so long…" He ran a hand through his pale hair.

Yue inhaled deeply, "No matter how huge is the ripple, and this is what Fate has in store for her so there's no getting away from it. Not even those so-called deities from another world can get in our way"

"They are still in the Human World, yes?" Angel continue to stare at the blonde girl's face.

Yue nodded, "Yes and I am fairly certain they will know about her disappearance soon"

He and his brothers knew every single detail of what happened to Yui in the past—the main reason why their plan to take her was put into a halt. It was all because of that damn book. Even if he is not there, Angel could picture each episode of madness, lies and torment that she went through. What angered him the most is that she was hated and placed in a very bad light. He hates _that_ book. It tainted their chosen one, put scars on her inside out and gave her a negative mindset that she will always come second. That she needs to do something as a means of redemption.

"I will never forgive them…" Angel muttered, hands clenching into fist.

 **~XXX~**

 _Angel is the name I gave for Eagle in this story and if you are not familiar with him-Eagle is the white haired guy from Autozam in Magic Knights Rayearth. He also has white hair and beautiful, tantalizing gold eyes. You will see more of Seiryu and the others in the next chapter. And more will be revealed about these mysterious people who took our favorite Miko away._


End file.
